¡Conmigo a tu lado no tienes nada que temer!
by Little Fujoshi
Summary: Bueno, este es de mis primeros fics, no sean muy duros conmigo, haha. Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia de los hermanos Okumura .


-Se despertó sobresaltado. Una noche más se repetía la misma pesadilla. Se pasó la mano por la frente, repleta de sudor frío, mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Miró hacia la cama de su hermano. Como había supuesto, seguía dormido cual marmota... Suspiró, aunque algo aliviado de no haberle despertado con sus pesadillas, mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración. Llevaba días sin dormir por aquel maldito sueño, y alguna que otra noche había despertado al mayor con sus quejidos y gritos, asustándole. Dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, pero como cada noche, no conseguía volver a dormir. Estiró el brazo, buscando al tanteo sus gafas, para así mirar la hora del reloj despertador. Solo quedaba una hora para levantarse así que ¿qué más daba? Se puso en pie para vestirse y prepararse para otro duro día en la academia "Cruz Verdadera", pero el cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura. Le dolían hasta las pestañas, y sentía las piernas pesadas, como si se trataran de dos maderos. Recordaba cuando tenía pesadillas de niño y se iba a dormir con su hermano mayor."No te preocupes, ¡conmigo a tu lado no tienes nada que temer!" Esbozó media sonrisa, bastante nostálgico. Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como si fuese ayer. Tomó el maletín y los zapatos con una mano y salió con cuidado de la habitación, dejando en ella a un somnoliento Rin, que se abrazaba dormido a su propia almohada, soñando con a saber Dios qué…-

-Rin Okumura abrió los ojos. El despertador estaba sonando por cuarta o quinta vez y esta vez, decidió levantarse despacio a ver la hora en vez de apagarlo hasta que volviera a sonar. Eran casi las 8 y menos cuarto-….¿¡LAS 8 MENOS CUARTO?! ¡Demonios! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! –dijo bajando de la cama de un salto, mientras enroscaba su cola alrededor del torso y se vestía con una velocidad pasmosa.-

¡Yukio, llegamos tarde! ¡Yuk…! ¿Yukio…? –Vio que en la cama de su hermano no había nadie. Es más, hasta tenía la cama hecha. - Ese maldito…¡de nuevo no me ha despertado! –decía apretando los dientes, dejando ver así los afilados colmillos.-

-Bajó hasta la cocina de aquel edificio, donde solo vivían los dos gemelos, encontrándose a un Yukio que jugueteaba con la comida de su desayuno, sin mucho apetito.-

¡Yukio!-el menor estaba tan metido en sus cosas que ni siquiera le había oído llegar-¡YUKIO! –gritó furioso el mayor sintiéndose ignorado, haciendo que su hermano se sobresaltara y cayera de la silla-

¡Ah! ¿Nii-san? – dijo colocándose las gafas y levantándose del suelo, algo enfuscado por haberle levantado la voz. Rin tomó la silla y se sentó cogiendo su desayuno-

Podrías haberme despertado…¿no? –refunfuñaba mientras tomaba un bol de arroz con ímpetu.-

Lo siento, es solo que me desperté muy temprano –se excusó él, mientras apartaba su desayuno apenas intacto-

-El mayor de los gemelos levantó la vista hacia su hermano -Oe, Yukio…¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues teniendo esas pesadillas?

Yo…la verdad es que sí pero no tiene importancia. Tampoco es que necesite dormir mucho, ¿no?

Woooh, si pareces un panda.-recalcó el chico demonio, mientras toqueteaba las mejillas de su hermano, destacables por sus marcadas ojeras.-

E-estate quieto, anda…-suspiró molesto el exorcista-

Pero tienes que dormir.¿Cómo crees que mantengo yo sino esta cara, sin mis 8 horas de sueño? –decía sonriendo como si se creyera un casanova.-

Ya ya…no tienes remedio –agregó el de gafas mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por la sien.-

No, ahora en serio, la falta de sueño te va a enfermar, Yukio. –decía su hermano, ahora ya algo serio y preocupado.- ¿Por qué no vas a descans…?

Te recuerdo que tienes clase ahora, y que yo soy tu profesor, no puedo faltar así como así –agregó interrumpiendo a Rin con su típico tono severo, mientras cargaba con su maletín y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Ni que fuera su madre.-

Tú si que no tienes remedio, cuatro-ojos…-culminó entre dientes el mayor, colocando su espada al hombro.-

¡Te he oído! –dijo Yukio asomando la cabeza por la puerta, mientras Rin se limitaba a disimular acelerando el paso para llegar a clase.-

-Pasaron un par de clases. Rin se aburría como nunca, odiaba las clases teóricas, él se manejaba mejor en gimnasia o realizando prácticas contra demonios. En aquellas clases teóricas apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos… Por fin le tocaba clase con Yukio. Aunque era bastante severo y podía llegar a ser un poco "pedante", la verdad prefería las clases de su gemelo al resto.-

Oh dios, me estoy entreteniendo mucho con mis cosas…ya voy a llegar tarde. Yukio se va a poner hecho una fiera. O peor…¡me mandará más trabajo para casa!

-se apresuró asta la puerta del aula, llamando a la puerta para entrar- ¡Siento llegar tar…de? –observó que en la clase tan solo estaban los alumnos. Nadie estaba en la tarima.-

Rin…¿has visto a Yuki-chan?-le preguntó Shiemi cuando reconoció la voz y la silueta del joven-

¿C-como es que no está en clase ya?-se preguntaba en alto preocupado- nos es muy propio de él llegar tarde…

Lo sé, quizá tu sabías algo Rin…¿Rin? –no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Rin había salido con velocidad de aquel aula, buscando a su hermano -

-Mientras, Yukio se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la sala de profesores, preparándose su ya segundo o tercer café del día. Parecía que se había vuelto inmune a ellos, o quizá el cansancio era sumamente mayor a los efectos de la cafeína. Además, notaba un ligero dolor de cabeza, que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, mezcla del agotamiento y de la condenada pesadilla.-

¡YUKIO!-De repente y de forma estruendosa, su hermano entró abriendo la puerta de una patada, con la funda de la espada entre sus manos, como dispuesto a luchar.-

N-nii-san..¿pero qué demonios…?-dijo el menor de los dos arqueando la ceja algo asustado y aliviado de que no hubiera nadie más en aquella sala. Bastante vergüenza ajena le hacía pasar ya.-

¿Estás bien? ¡Menos mal! –primero le aventó un golpe en la nuca, y después lo abrazó- ¡Me habías preocupado, idiota! Como tú nunca llegas tarde, creí que te habría pasado algo-le regañaba tsundere, aunque se alegraba mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro de que no le hubiera pasado nada.-

¿Tarde…? ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Mira qué hora es! –se soltó del abrazo de golpe, yendo a por su maletín. Pero nada más dio dos pasos, quizá por haberse abalanzado tan rápido, o quizá por su puro cansancio, notó un ligero mareo que a poco estuvo de hacerle caer al suelo. Suerte que su gemelo mayor logró sostenerlo a tiempo.-

Yukio…¿de verdad que estás bien? Te arde la frente…

Te digo que estoy bien, no soy un crío, sé cuidarme. Además no puedo permitirme llegar tarde a clase, es una falta de respeto para los alumnos…-se incorporó de los brazos de Rin, cogiendo el maletín repleto de documentos, con paso vacilante. Rin se limitó a mirar al pequeño exorcista, bastante preocupado. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en estar bien? Volvió a enredar la cola sobre su torso, y siguió los pasos de su hermano. Necesitaba una explicación. Y Yukio se la iba a dar, no eran niños como para que se picara de esa manera. Además, no era lógico en Yukio ese comportamiento.-

Yukio –agarró al menor del brazo- Yukio, que me escuches.

Tengo prisa, y tú también deberías tenerla, nii-san.

Esas pesadillas te están volviendo un huraño, deberías irte a dormir baka, no tienes buena cara.

En cuanto terminen las clases iré a la habitación, lo primero es lo primero…¡Au! –dijo al sentir una colleja de su hermano que hizo que sus gafas volaran por los aires- ¿Se puede saber qué dije ahora? –añadió mientras sacaba otro de sus pares de gafas de repuesto- Con lo que me duele la cabeza…

Idiota, mira que decir que el trabajo es más importante que la salud…pero tú sabrás…Me conformo si luego vas a la habitación.-ambos se encaminaron hacia el aula, donde pasarán una larga mañana entre explicaciones, demonios y demás actividades propias de una academia de exorcistas.-

-Rin había comido aquel día acompañado del pequeño Kuro, el cual ronroneaba a su lado. Y le había extrañado no ver a su hermano por allí, al menos no presenciar la cómica escena de verle huir de las alumnas que insistían en darle sus obentos.-

Rin…¿en qué piensas? –una rubia se acercó un poco al chico demonio.-

¿E-eh? –se sobresaltó un poco al ver a la joven tan cerca- No es nada Shiemi, solo que me preguntaba dónde estará el raro de Yukio…-dijo mientras apuraba la comida que le quedaba-

Por lo visto no ha pasado a comer, salió directamente de clase –agregó ella.-

Ya veo…-se levantó del suelo.– Umh, esto…perdona pero tengo un poco de prisa–dijo riendo mientras pasaba la mano por detrás de la cabeza y salía apresurado con Kuro subido sobre su hombro ¿se habría ido Yukio a la habitación, o le habría pasado algo?-

-Entró en la habitación, más bien, empujó la puerta- Oe, ¿estás aquí Yukio? ¡Ah, por fin te encuent…! ¿Yukio…?

-El menor estaba tumbado en la cama, con unos documentos en las manos y las gafas algo torcidas. Por lo visto, se había quedado dormido mientras revisaba unos informes, le había vencido el cansancio. No pudo evitar que aquella escena de diera risa y ternura a la vez.-

Hay que ver…-decía riendo un poco, mientras le quitaba con cuidado los documentos de las manos y las lentes de la cara y los dejaba sobre la mesa- y luego el que se lleva las broncas por quedarme dormido cuando estudio soy yo. Ya me encargaré yo de regañarte después –decir eso le hacía sentir por una vez como lo que era, el hermano mayor. Recordaba cuando Yukio, propenso a tener pesadillas, venía a su cama porque no podía dormir. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras pensaba "¿por qué no?". Se tumbo con cuidado en la cama con su gemelo, de tal manera que Yukio quedara con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.-

No pareces tan temible ni tan severo así –sonreía viendo el rostro de su hermano mientras dormía. Pero poco duró aquella serenidad. Rin notó como Yukio apretaba los dientes en sueños, mientras se movía levemente, algo inquieto. ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla?-

U-ugh…papá…-musitaba en sueños- no puedo cuidar de Nii-san yo solo…papá…-Rin escuchaba sorprendido, y tan solo acertaba a acariciar la mejilla del menor, tratando de calmarle un poco y hacer desaparecer aquella pesadilla. Al pasar la mano por la frente, notó calor.-

¿Umh…? –se levantó con cuidado de la cama-quizá debería ir a por unos paños húmedos para la frente, el viejo me los ponía cuando tenía fiebre –se decía para sí mientras humedecía un paño y lo dejaba un segundo sobre la cama, acercando su frente a la de Yukio para comprobar su temperatura. Al apoyar la mano sobre la cama, pilló el paño y su mano se resbaló, perdiendo así el equilibrio y cayendo sobre su hermano. Pero…¿qué era eso que tocaban sus labios? ¿Eran los labios de Yukio? Eran suaves y…¿pero qué estaba diciendo? ¡Estaba besando por accidente a su hermano! Y…¿por qué le estaba gustando esa sensación? Intentó incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo sintiendo arder sus mejillas, pero una mano lo retuvo unos segundos, haciendo imposible separar los labios.-

¿Y-yukio…? –musitó sobre los labios de su gemelo, en ese vergonzoso momento y esperando respuesta. Pero cuando consiguió separarse, vio que su hermano seguía dormido.-

E-estaba dormido, h-hahaha –reía nervioso, sin saber dónde meterse- me ha besado en sueños, s-sí, es eso h-haha. ¿De qué demonios me río? ¡No tiene gracia! –intentaba calmar a su corazón y a su cola, que ambos se movían de forma acelerada.- N-no puede gustarme Yukio, s-somos hermanos –se decía para sí intentando convencerse sin mucho éxito. Kuro presenciaba la escena desde la mesa de escritorio, mientras no dejaba de mirar a su amo, el cual se movía nervioso de un lado a otro, rojo como un tomate. El mayor de los hermanos colocó el paño sobre la frente del menor, mientras pensaba en olvidar aquel incidente, algo apenado. "Total, Yukio estaba dormido, ¿no?" Pensaba mientras volvió a tumbarse colocando a su hermano sobre su pecho. Alargó el brazo para coger un manga que había tirado cerca del cabecero de la cama.-

Umh…-Yukio se frotó los ojos comenzando a despertarse al notar a su hermano moverse un poco mientras leía.- ¿Nii-san…? ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

Soy yo el que debería preguntar, ¿quién se ha dormido trabajando? –sonreía socarrón, le gustaba eso de regañar a Yukio por una vez, aunque solo fuera para picarle.-

¡Cierto, l-los documentos! –Los buscó a los lados de la cama, buscando sus gafas al notar que le faltaba algo en la cara.-

Están en la mesa, baka. Pero no los vas a coger, que tienes una fiebre de caballo. Por cierto, volviste a tener pesadillas. Decías algo sobre el viejo y sobre mí… ¿le echas de menos, verdad?

-Yukio simplemente asintió en silencio- Tengo miedo de no saber hacer nada para protegerte, de no poder cumplir lo que le prometí a nuestro padre…

Idiota, no tienes que sentirte así. Eres fuerte, y tienes talento como exorcista. Seguro que el viejo está orgulloso de ti, y de que no me dejes ni un respiro, aunque seas un estirado –ríe un poco al oír a su gemelo bufar con eso último y le revolvió el cabello con la mano.- Voy a levantarme a preparar algo para cenar, ya tengo hambre. ¿Tenemos tofu y setas en la nevera?

Creo que sí…

¡Bien! ¡Hoy puedo preparar sukiyaki! –decía mientras se relamía y se marchaba a la cocina.- Oe –dijo asomando la cabeza antes de irse- ni se te ocurra levantarte a trabajar, que te conozco. Kuro, te dejo al mando –se marcha mientras canturreaba algo que parecía una canción sobre el sukiyaki.-

Hay que ver…no tiene remedio –decía suspirando viendo marchar a su hermano. Estiró la mano para coger sus gafas y limpiarlas un poco en la camisa.- Aunque yo tampoco tengo remedio…-musitaba recordando sus sueños, notando arder sus mejillas.-

Es mi hermano…¿por qué sueño esas cosas…? –decía rozando sus labios con la mano, intentando sacarse eso pensamientos de la cabeza.- Además…a él le gusta Shiemi, ¿no? No tengo mucho que hacer entonces…-sonreía con una mueca triste mientras observaba al gato azabache bajar del escritorio y tumbarse cerca de la cama de Yukio, haciéndole un poco de compañía.- Ugh, quisiera terminar con esos documentos pero todo me da vueltas –se decía alargando el brazo para tomar los documentos en las manos, sin poder centrarse mucho en lo que ponía en ellos. Al ir a pasar la mano por la frente sintió un trozo de tela húmedo- ¿Uh? Este Rin…-esbozó media sonrisa colocando recto aquel paño mientras abandonaba de nuevo sus gafas y el papeleo y se tumbaba. Volvía a sentir sus párpados pesados.-

-Para cuando el de ojos azules llegó con dos platos humeantes de sukiyaki, el exorcista dormía hecho un ovillo, con Kuro hecho una bolita a su lado.-

Menudo panorama –posó los platos en la mesa y se acercó a la cama- Eh, Yukio –se acercó a su hermano. Era tentador pegar un grito para despertarlo, pero sabía que eso era muy cruel con un enfermo, así que optó por llamarle suave y moverle levemente. Resultó, ya que Yukio tenía el sueño ligero, no como su hermano demonio. El menor bostezó abriendo los ojos. Tenía a Rin muy cerca en ese momento, el cual lo movía un poco para desperezarlo. No pudo evitar sentir como su corazón le daba patadas en el pecho. Estaba tan cerca como en aquel sueño…-

-Rin Okumura se dio cuenta de la cercanía y, para evitar pensamientos que solo le acarrearían problemas, se bajó de la cama rápido y dispuso los platos en los escritorios. Yukio se levantó de la cama para sentarse a comer.-

¿Uh? Pero si estás malo no te levantes…

Me siento un poco mejor, no te preocupes. Esa pequeña cabezada me ha venido bien –se colocaba las lentes y soplaba el sukiyaki, que aún quemaba.-

-Existía un silencio tenso entre ambos. Cada uno se ocupaba de su plato, echando alguna que otra mirada furtiva a su gemelo.-

Nii-san…-se atrevió a decir el menor- A ti…¿te gusta alguien?

-El mayor casi se atraganta al oír aquello, sonrojándose un poco- ¿A…a qué viene eso, Yukio?

E-eh…porque últimamente te veo mucho con Shiemi. Y-y eso es malo, ¡tienes que centrarte en tus estudios! –decía para excusar su pregunta.-

No seas estúpido, ella solo es una amiga. Además, ¿qué más da si estoy con alguien o no? Tú pasas mucho tiempo con Shura y no te digo nada…

Pero no es ella quien me gusta, idiota…-dice para sí escapándosele.-

¿Qué dijiste? –Rin puso el oído algo sorprendido.-

¡N-no dije nada! –comió del sukiyaki, el vapor le había empañado los cristales de las gafas, y costaba distinguir si el rojo de sus mejillas era por la fiebre o por el embarazoso momento.-

Has dicho que te gusta alguien –insiste el de ojos azules.-

Es complicado, el problema es que no creo que a esa persona le guste yo.

Boh, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, hermanito-aconsejaba a Yukio, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos ¿quién era esa chica por la que su hermano se ruborizaba?-

Es que…

Lánzate por una vez en tu vida –decía riendo interrumpiendo las dudas del de gafas. Yukio se levantó de la silla, algo nervioso, acercándose hacia donde estaba Rin-

E…¿eh? –el mayor se quedó quieto sin entender.-

L-lo siento nii-san –y antes de que pudiera decir nada, el menor lo besó suavemente en los labios. El chico demonio se quedó como en shock al principio, notaba su corazón desbocarse y sus mejillas tan calientes que parecía que iba a estallar. Pero terminó correspondiendo a ese beso, largo y cálido. Yukio se separó, dejando resbalar un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ambos labios. Miró hacia otro lado, sin saber donde meterse de pura vergüenza.-

Y-yukio…entonces ¿estabas despierto….?

¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? –tartamudeaba ruborizado con las gafas algo empañadas.-

Antes, cuando te besé por accidente…-contaba el mayor riendo nervioso-

¿Ah…? P-pensé que lo había soñado todo…-sonreía al oír eso.-

Pero esto está mal, Yukio. ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Y hombres! ¡Y yo no soy gay!

Pues para no ser gay, besas bien nii-san –reía nervioso para hacerle rabiar.-

¡Cállate! –escondió la cara roja entre las manos bufando un poco. El menor suspiró y se acercó a él, separándole las manos del rostro.- Me da igual que seas hombre, mi hermano, o un demonio desastre…

¡Oye! –dice al oír eso último pero pronto es interrumpido por su gemelo para proseguir-

…Yo te quiero igual, nii-san –besó su frente y tras eso, le miró a los ojos.-

Baka…siempre te sales con la tuya…-se acercó a él para besarlo, y Yukio, sonriendo satisfecho, lo acercó sosteniéndolo de la cintura para volver a juntar sus labios, esta vez de manera más intensa.- Demons…yo también te quiero –agregó Rin al separarse de nuevo. Sintieron ruido sobre el escritorio y se giraron. Kuro, oportunista, acababa de terminarse lo que quedaba en los platos de sukiyaki.-

Agh, ¡mi sukiyaki! ¡KUROO!

-El menor rió con la cómica escena- Anda deja eso, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a la cama, que mañana hay que madrug…

No, tú no vas a dar clase, obseso del trabajo.

C-…¡¿cómo me has llamado?! –se ofendió un poco.-

Yo tampoco iré –decía recogiendo los platos.-

¿Y eso por qué? ¡Tienes clase como todos!

Te he besado, seguro que me has pasado los microbios –reía aliviado de perder clase- Además, quiero cuidar de ti, al igual que tú lo has hecho cuando yo enfermaba o acababa con heridas. Para eso están los hermanos, ¿no?

-Yukio no pudo evitar sonreír al oír eso.-

Venga-dijo Rin abriendo su cama y dando palmadas en ella, como diciéndole que se tumbara ahí.- Si duermes conmigo no tendrás pesadillas. "No te preocupes, ¡conmigo a tu lado no tienes nada que temer!" ¿Recuerdas? -oír esas palabras le hacía sonreír aún más. Se tumbó sobre el pecho de su hermano, mientras éste lo abrazaba un poco y apagaba la luz.-


End file.
